A Healer's Touch
by TeLynn
Summary: Left near dead, two Jedi are found by local healers.


# A Healers Touch.

### By TéLynn

* * *

The sky grows dark with the fall of night. Two white figures walk quickly down the almost deserted streets. As they approach a dark alley, they hear sounds of clashing blades and objects smashing against hardened walls of the building's sides. The two stop at the mouth of the alley and watch, as two Jedi Knights and two Dark Lords fighting in the darkness of the evening. Red, blue and green flashes of light spark as the blades of the lightsabers collide with each other. As one Dark Lord turns and repels his attacker's blue blade his own blade crosses and burns the robe and skin of the smaller Knight. In a moment of pain the young Jedi calls out his agony. The brown hooded Jedi rolls to the ground, and then comes up on the Dark Lord, dividing the black cloaked figures lower body into two pieces. As the Dark Lord falls to the ground, so does the Knight. The battle rages on. As the taller Knight feels his comrade fallen and in pain, he pushes the Dark Lord with the power of the Force, hoping to make him stumble for the killing blow. The Dark Sith neither stumbles nor falls, but in turn picks up the Jedi Knight and thrusts him into the great wall behind him with the power of the Dark Force. As the large Knight hits, he hears and feels the cracking of bones. With his saber still in hand he slides down the wall and lands with a thump. The Dark Lord moves in the collect his prize, but what he receives is a green saber blade in the face, melting through to the other side of his hooded skull. As the Dark Sith's remains fall to the ground, the injured Jedi calls out. "Obi-Wan!" Through fogging eyes he see two angels all in white. With an outstretched hand he calls, "Help my Padawan." Then darkness fills his eyes.

* * *

In the light and warmth of the fire filled the small room, Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see the flicker of light against the dark walls. A woman's figure is filling a bowl with what smells like broth or soup. As she moves closer, his foggy eyes barely make out the female. "My Master." His raspy voice asks. "Where is my Master." He asks again, but in a whisper. He tries to sit up, but the pounding in his head keeps his down. He feels the soft warm hand touch his face and brush up to his forehead. 

"Sleep Padawan, Master, rests" the image of the thought she projected filled his spinning head, as the need to sleep filled his mind.

The light of day greeted his face with the morning's warmth. As he looked around the small room Obi-Wan saw the sleeping woman on a cot not far from him. He gasped as he tried to move, but the pain of the large burn across his shoulder and chest didn't let him go far, he closed his eyes in pain and fell back to the comfort of his bed. Again the soft hand rested on his head. "Padawan, rest." The image of the words filled his mind. He struggled to keep awake. He placed his hand on hers and pulled it from his head.

"No, I need answers." His asked as the pain argued his moves. He opened his eyes to see the face of the angel from the night before. Her skin was a golden bronze and her eyes were a deep golden yellow, her cheeks were high as she smiled down at him and her lips a ruby red. She was dressed all in white, from turban to her floor length tunic; even her arms were covered in white. A Silver Star burst held the sheer veil to her turban. "Tell me of my Master." His weak voice asked.

She raised her hand and placed it on his head. He pushed it away. Her voice was the sound of song as the words came from her ruby lips. Then she smiled and raised her hand to his head. Gently she placed it across his forehead. "My thoughts mix with yours, to sense my words, soon I will speak your words, Master is in my sisters care," her eyes look down. "His body is not well, she will make him well in time. Men in black we could not help, their light was gone." Her eyes met his, as she smiled a delicate smile. 

"I must see my Master, let him know I'm fine. I need to know he's fine and being cared for." He again tried to sit up, pushing his way through the pain. 

Her hand reach around to the back of his head, needing to keep her contact, she added. "No, not at this time, I will ask M'he, she will say when. Rest and I will go ask " The woman in white laid him back on the bed. His strength was exhausted. 

Obi-Wan nodded. He watched out the window as the clouds covered the morning sky. He later woke to the sound of rain on the sill, and the smell of cooking soup. The woman helped him rise up, as she added pillows to brace his back. She brought a steaming bowl and some soft bread next to his bed. She held a mug filled with warm tea and juice mixed, next to his lips. Her eyes widened to indicate he should drink, her smile reassured him. He reached for the mug with his unstable hand, she held on to the mug but let him guide it to his lips. The warm liquid was sweet and flavorful, it gave him a warm feeling as it slid down his throat, and he hadn't realized just how hungery he was. She set the mug aside and brought the bowl closer to him. It was a meatless stew of some kind. He wondered, was he just so hungery or was the stew just so good. He ate two bowls and all the bread. She filled the mug for the third time and rested it next to him. The crack of lightning lit the room as the thunder rattled the window. She smiled after they both jumped from the rumbling sound. Obi-Wan began to giggle, but the pain raged in his bandaged body. He lay back on the pillows and took a deep cleansing breath. "My Master." He asked, waiting for her to put her hand on his head he closed his eyes. Her warmth had become a comfort in his time of need.

"My sister informed me, Master is resting, his body is tired, and has many problems." She took on the face of concern. 

"I must see my Master, he needs me." Again he tried to sit up, and her hand gently held him back.

"M'he is a High Healer. She will heal Master in time, but he too must rest, she told him you are doing well, so now rest." She smiled at him; a ray of sun filled the room as the rain slowed.

"Tell me your name." He asked excepting her answer about his Master.

"Kai." She smiled, keeping her hand on forehead. 

Obi-Wan asked again. "Tell me name from your lips, I want to hear the sound."

Removing her hand she repeated the name, the word was the same but her voice sounded like a song. "Kai."

"Kai, I like that, are you a healer like your sister?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, but she's much older then I, about two hundred of your years or more." She said after replacing her hand on his head. "Now sleep, when you wake I will change your dressings you will need your strength." 

"Fine," he stated half-asleep. "How old are you?" His eyes shut and sleep began to take over. He thought he hears her tell him that she was only ninety-seven. His dreams were confused, the match with the Sith and the sound of the melodious voice of two women.

* * *

He woke to hear Kai and her sister in the outer room. "Kai," he called softly, wanting her attention. In a moment she entered the room. Obi-Wan was trying the to stand, the pain was holding him back.

"Padawan." Her voice called out to him. Then the touch of her hand connected the thought link. "No, you can not move, not yet. You are a stubborn man, Padawan."

He could feel her smile through the touch. "Kai, I need to…" he didn't know how to tell her.

"Relax I have something here for you." She handed him a bedpan, and helped him with it. After he had relieved the pressure on his bladder she whisked it away. As he lay back and watch her move out the room a ting of embarrassment came over him, 'she's a beautiful woman and I just…' his thought increased the embarrassment. 'No she a healer, she's use to this.' He rationalized. 

"Padawan, is fine," he heard her voice, she was trying to speak his language. As he looked up, he saw a large tray of bandages and ointments. 

"My name isn't Padawan, I'm called Obi-Wan." He said as she fixes the tray. Kai looked confused. So Obi-Wan reached out and touched her, then repeated what he said.

"Master told us to help, Padawan you are not Padawan." Her thoughts showed worry.

"No, I am my Masters Padawan, my name is Obi-Wan, Padawan is my rank, my title." He saw her face enlighten with what he was saying to her.

"Then Obi-Wan, I need you to take a deep breath and relax as I pull off your dirty bandages from your injuries." She smiled, and then he felt a warm tingle throughout his body. A numbing sensation filled his arm and chest; the skin tingled with warmth as she moved her hands over it. "Now breathe for me, and keep breathing." Obi-Wan hadn't realized he was holding his breath. Kai's touch was unbelievable; the Healers at the Jedi Temple have never been so comforting, so caring or so beautiful. He looked at the burned tissue on his chest, the smell and the ooze was more then he wished to see. He had to turn away. Kai worked quickly, covering his wounds with ointments that smelt like flowers and nectar. Once again he fell asleep as her hands touched his damaged body, bringing tender loving care to every needy cell. 

The sun was setting on the walls of the small room, the fire in the fireplace began to burn bright and the smell of food woke Obi-Wan. As his eyes opened he saw Kai attending to the fire, a covered dish of food sat next to the bed, the mug of warm fruited tea sat steaming next to the dish. He reached for the mug and began to drink slowly. Then he noticed two black birds sitting on the sill. "Kai, look from my home this is a good sign." He said wondering if she would understand. Kai turned to look at the birds. Her voice spoke and the song came from her lips. She lifted the window and birds cawed, she gasped and gave the two birds pieces of bread form the plate. Then they flew away. Seeing distress on her face he touched her hand. "Tell me, did they speak with you?"

"Yes, a message. Now here is food." She removed the cover, a large piece off tender meat, juicy and rare, just like he liked it. There were roots and green vegetable looking things as well. Kai cut the meat and helped him with it; she said nothing throughout the meal. 

Finally Obi-Wan couldn't handle the silence and grabbed her hand. "What was the message?" he asked with concern.

"It's of no concern, you need your rest now." She pulled his hand to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "In the day light we'll give you another bath." She pulled away, and cleared the dishes and left the room. 

He watched her move like an angel as her white gowns flowed with the air around her. 'Another bath.' Hit his thoughts and the blush of embarrassment rushed his cheeks. With in moments he hard the song of the two women speaking. The tone was anger and stress. He used the Force to help his link with the Healer, but felt her shields go up and block him out, with. 

"Obi-Wan go to sleep!" he also received the thought of, "imp," With a warm caress. The voices became softer and soon he fell asleep. 

* * *

The morning came and a warm voice in Obi-Wan's head woke him from good dreams. "Padawan Obi-Wan, it's time for your bath." As he opened his eyes he saw his angel in white.

"Kai, good morning." He said as he sat up in bed. His arm throbbed and his chest ached, but the major pain seemed to have passed.

"Good morning," came the word from her lips, "This day I try and say your words." She smiled a wide smile showing her smooth pearly teeth. "I take from your mind, and learn the words." 

"Your doing just fine." He smiled back. He watched Kai fill a bucked with hot water that had been boiling in a large cauldron over the fire. He had been in many primitive places, but his memories of this planet history were of high technologies. In chasing the two Sith Lords to this planet, Obi-Wan's thought were a confusion of time and place. 'What planet are we on?' he began to question himself, and 'How long have I've been here?' 

"Your mind is lost," came her soft voice. As she poured the hot water into shallow pan next the bed. 

"I can't remember where, I mean what planet I'm on, and how long have I been here." He looked at his hand. 

With a warm sponges Kai began to clean Obi-Wan upper body, "Help you, I think I can tell you." She thought for a moment, then put her hand on his head, "I didn't know the words in your language, your have been with me four days, and the planet, we call it Calinad. I've been told the off worlders call us something different." She took a pair of bandage scissors and began to remove his bandages. As he thought about the answers she had given. 

"Four days, I thought I've been here only two days." He began to question is time relations.

"You slept the first two days, and your pain was very hard to control, I kept you asleep." She told him in his mind as she washed his back, and under his arms. She began to remove the blanket to his lower body; he grabbed then to hold onto. Kai stepped back and looked at him amazed. "I need to wash your legs and…" 

"I can wash my legs just fine." He quickly jumped in with.

"Padawan Obi-Wan," She put one hand on her hip and held up the sponge in her other. "I have wash, you body, on…" She thought of the words he had said, as she tried to find the ones she needed. "…Yes, I wash your body every morning, you are sleeping as I clean, would you like sleep now?"

A smile came on his face. "No I'll give in, but we'll need to work on your language structure you sound like a Master I know, Master Yoda." His smile turned into a giggle, but ended when she pulled the blankets back and he saw his legs covered in large bruises and blood filled contusions. He swallowed deeply. "I don't feel pain in my legs, I would think they would hurt." He looked a Kai. She looked at him with remorse. 

"I thought you knew of legs." She said in a whisper. "I block your mind of pain, I help keep you to rest." 

Obi-Wan tried to bend his right leg; it was stiff, but worked. His left leg had a wrap on from the knee down, to the touch it was soft and playable but he couldn't move his ankle. 

"This here." She pointed to his lower calf, "Is not good, hardness is mush." She reached for his head. He held her hand.

"I think you mean crushed." His face took on a more serious appearance. 

"Yes, but I make strong for you to walk while it heal." She smiled to increase his moral. "Finish bath now." She warmed the sponge and headed for his genitals, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to think of any thing but this angel in white touching his most privet part, he didn't want to become erect. The strong movement of the sponge and short amount of time she took helped him keep his composure. After the bath she wrapped his leg in more of the soft fabric, then helped him to a chair. Even his feet were discolored and puffy. "Today we change your body." She said and pulled the linens from the bed. 

"Kai, I don't think I understood what you meant." He asked putting his hands over his lap, hiding his maleness. 

When she turned to see him, she caught on to his shyness, "You cold," she said and pulled a pair of short pants from a shelf behind him, helping him put on the apparel she added. "I help our body…to move better." She smiled up at him. "Need blood to move better." She added and touched his feet. "Oh, I understand you now." He said and sat back in the chair. 

Then Kai placed her hand on his chest; she nodded and then wrapped a blanked around him. After changing his bed and giving him his breakfast, Kai began to rub and work the bones and muscles in his legs and arms. This was a good time to help her with his language; he was amazed by the speed she picked it up. By mid morning he had become quite tired and she returned him to his bed.

"Now rest, later I'll make you some more to eat." She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. The kiss made him sleepy, he felt his eyes close and his body warm as he drifted off. 

* * *

Obi-Wan was woken by a loud thump on the door. As his eyes opened he saw Kai move across the outer room to a large door. A man dressed like her stormed in; he paused and looked into the room Obi-Wan lay resting in. In the same song tones he began to speak and wave his arms often pointing to his room. Kai kept trying to get him to quite his voice. Obi-Wan felt a possible danger from this man. He rouses from his bed and hobbled to the doorway. He grabbed on to the wall, and saw Kai and who he believed was M'he standing in front of the man, Kai appeared to be arguing with him, and M'he just gazed at him. Finally she slapped her hands together in a loud noise, and both Kai and the angry man looked at her. 

With a firm voice she spoke, she raised her one hand to the ceiling and the other she placed on her chest, she spoke a few words and then slowly lowered her hand to her chest. Then she took two steps back and lowered her head, removing the silver burst from her turban and kissed it, and then let it slide from her hand to the floor in front of the angry man, who now looked shocked. Before he could say a word she turned her back and walked firmly in to a back room, her veil floated off her turban and to the floor as she moved. She quietly closed the door behind her. Kai looked at the man and a with smile that covered her whole face and with out the words she made the same motions and with two steps back she removed the star and just dropped it on the floor. She turned and began to walk towards Obi-Wan then stopped and pointed to the door, "Touash enm askin." She said firmly, and the man picked up the stars and left, slamming the door behind him. Kai then looked at the balanced injured man. "Stubborn man you are, now back to bed." She pulled him from his grip on the doorframe and leaned him against her. Obi-Wan could smell a sweet fragrance of fresh clean rain with a hint of freesia. He also noticed she was close to his height.

"What was that about." He asked, 

"Later, you rest, I will speak to my sister about this, then I speak with you." She tucked him back in his bed and then turned and walked out. 

In moments the voices of the two women filtered into his room. Then both women came in. M'he was shorter then Kai, her skin was pale and she had dark eyes gray-green. She spoke in a whisper, to Kai who turned to talk to Obi-Wan. "Padawan Obi-Wan, my sister has unfavorable news of Master." Kai's words felt like a knife in his heart. He sat up with her help. M'he's voice spoke again. And Kai translated, "His air is ill and filled with green blood, his structure is in two and makes in air enabled." Obi-Wan didn't understand her.

"Kai tell her to touch my head and give me her thoughts." He asked as he motioned M'he to come closer.

"Obi-Wan she can't interfere with my patient. She is respectful of my work. I think I know." The two women talked and then Kai turned to him, "Your Master, his air," she placed her hands on her chest and breathed in.

"You mean his lungs." He began to understand. This went on a few more rounds, and then everything together began to form a picture. "What you're telling me is, the bones from his ribs have damaged his lung, and he has an infection is in his lungs, because of this."

"Yes, this is true." Kai spoke with M'he, then back to Obi-Wan. "She will wash his lung this day, and it will work again, she worries about his strength, if he will live through it." Kai looked down at his face. "Padawan Obi-Wan, M'he is a good healer, she will care for Master. I feel he will do fine." With a warm touch she brushed his face.

"Please I must see him, I need to talk with him." he begged of her.

"He sleeps, you can't talk with him." She seemed saddened

"But I can, like you touch me to talk, I can talk with him, through the Force." He smiled to give her reassurance. 

Kai and M'he talked and then Kai replied. "She will allow this, come slowly." All three walked into the room in the back. Obi-Wan was surprised; the room was filled with highly advanced equipment and medical machines. Then his eyes saw his Master. As Qui-Gon lay on one side with his pale face on a pillow, his eyes sunken deeps into his face, his lips gray and beads of moisture formed on his face. He wanted to push away from Kai and run to his side. She guided him over and M'he slid a chair over for him to sit in down, M'he placed a hand on the Masters head and then pulled back, Kai placed Obi-Wan's hand on his Masters arm.

//_Master, can you hear me._ // The Padawan began.

//_Obi-Wan are you all right. Where are we?_ // Qui-Gon asked in a lost voice.

//_Master we're with two healers, they saw the battle and came to our aid_. // Obi-Wan paused, _// has M'he told you of your condition?_ // He asked as gently as he could.

//_Yes, and I told her to tell you first. Obi-Wan you have made me proud, and I will pull through this._ // Qui-Gon sent a warm caress to his Padawan. The bond was broken by Qui-Gon, he needed to mediate and prepare for the surgery. 

"We go now," Kai helped him out the door.

"Healer M'he, if I can help." He started, and got a smile and nod from the shorter women. The door closed and Kai took him back to his room. 

"Kai, who was that man, the one dressed like you." He asked as he sat in the chair and would not get into bed.

"Stubborn man, Padawan Obi-Wan" She smiled. Resting her hand in his, she began. "That man, he is from the Healers Temple, The Boreim. They know that you and Master are here. We are not allowed to heal off-worlders. M'he told the man that the Gods told her to go to you, and help you, and that their word is higher then the temples word, and that she'll obey." Kai put a blanket around his legs and slid a stool beneath his feet. 

"Why did she drop her star?" He asked.

"She doesn't agree with the law of not helping anyone in need, she denounced the Temple, and their ways. And so did I." Kai was proud of the fact she broke away.

"What will happen to you?" He asked, she felt him rubbing her hand as he held it.

"Nothing, we'll never see them again, and all aid and support from the Temple has been cut off, you see, they say we're dirty, contaminated. We can never help our own again." This made Kai somber now that the words hit home. "I'll get your dinner." She pulled away. 

"Kai, I know the Jedi Temple would take you in, you and M'he. They're my people." He smiled and she felt a small spark of hope and returned the smile.

The shadows of night fell on the walls; the lights came on softly. Obi-Wan woke and found he had been tucked into his bed, and the fire burning. 

Kai came into the room, she was smiling. "Master is fine, in the morning you will see him, and talk with him. So rest now." She kissed him on the forehead, and he relaxed and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night a pounding on the door woke him. He was half way out of bed when the pain in his shoulder reminded him of where he was. He saw M'he, open the door, a man from the village stepped in with a woman, bundled in his arms. He stood to help as he could. The two Healers and the man set the woman on the floor, she was pregnant and ready to deliver. "Kai, I need to help." He called to her.

"Yes, sit here," Kai moved and Obi-Wan moved slowly down to the floor, his good arm was next to the woman's hip. Kai moved over to the other side. Obi-Wan looked at the man, and gave a reassuring bow. 

"You are Jedi." He said in the common language. 

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then this child is going to be blessed." The man told his wife who was sitting next to her. She reached up and held his hand. "Moash ashesm naderim." She spoke to him.

"She said, Thank you for the life Force." Kai translated. But before she could ask what that meant M'he started to speak, and the man and woman seemed to not care what she was saying. Obi-Wan looked at Kai. 

"M'he has told them that we are now dirty by Temple law, we have helped the off worlders, . Cumana said that you are Jedi, and that is a blessing." Now Kai was very curious, and knew this was to be talked about soon.

In less then hour the child was born, it was a girl. She was quiet, she didn't cry, but she moved and looked around. M'he gasped as she examined and cleaned the child, she had the mark, the Healers mark. A long blue stripe ran down her back.

The sound of song came from M'he. A look of fear and worry came over the mother. Obi-wan was concerned, he didn't understand the blue mark and wondered if that was a disorder and would cause problems. M'he handed the child to her mother. Who held and loved the new baby girl, the mother looked at Obi-Wan and then handed the child to him. 

Obi-Wan took the naked child and grabbed a blanket to keep warm, Kai pulled the cloth from his hand.

"No, put her next to your chest, so she can hear your heart beat, and feel your life force. She is one of us." Kai pointed to herself and M'he. He did as he was told, he could feel the Force throughout the small body and into his own, just as his Force moved into hers. 

He smiled. "She has the Force, what the Jedi are part of." He wondered if she would grow to become Jedi. The others talked and he just held and played with the infant, then the mother held up her hands to take the baby. Obi-Wan returned the child to her, but wished he didn't have to. 

Kai, took Obi-Wan's hand. "Please forgive the Haolma," she gestured at the mother. "She had you hold the girl…to keep her from the Temple, they won't want her if she is dirty from off world life." Kai lowered her head.

"Hey, any way I can help, but you will need to explain that to me later." He giggled.

Haolma and Cumana spoke again. Then the father asked Obi-Wan in common, "Sir Jedi, my wife has asked that if we may name our new baby, by your name, Obi, or Wan, all Healers have this kind of name, this is the way of our beliefs." Cumana was sincere with his request. 

Obi-Wan lit up with honor. "I would be honored to be given that blessing. I would like to be part of the child's new life." He replied as he touched the small hand. Inadvertently he twisted and pulled on his shoulder, casing great pain to shoot right through his back and side. Trying to suppress a scream he bit his lower lip, and tasted the flow of blood. Kai was at his side and so was Cumana, they helped him back to his bed. Kai, sat with him and caressed her hand over his face, she saw the blood move from his lips. She leaned over and kisses them so gently, and the bleeding stopped. The taste left his mouth, as did the pain leave his shoulder and back. His eyes fell heavy and sleep came upon him, and dreams of Kai and the kiss filled every dream. 

* * *

The rain fell on the darkened window pain; Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Kai, sleeping on a cot not far from his bed. He could see her hair braided long and touching the floor; the deep rich reddish black braid caught the firelight. "You are a stubborn man. Padawan Obi-Wan." Came a sleepy voice, she turned to face him. "Go to sleep." The heaviness of sleep fell upon him.

The day smelt wonderful as the cool breezes blew over his chest. The smell of eggs and warm bread covered with a fruit jam filled his nose. He opened his eyes to the face of Kai. "Good morning, Padawan Obi-Wan."

"Good Morning, Kai, would you please call me Obi-Wan, the Padawan part isn't needed." He sat up to see what she was doing. 

"Your leg is mostly healed, and I feel today you can walk fully on it." She was removing the bandage of soft webbing, and placing it on the bed next to him he examined it closely. 

"How can this light woven cloth support my leg with my weight on it." He asked.

She giggled. "It can't." 

"But how did I move around and not do more damage." His face showed the curiosity in his thoughts. 

"I held your leg in place. Like I knit your skin." She saw he was still confused. "I'm a healer, we use the power of life." 

"You mean you use the Force." His face lightened.

"Is that what you call it." She looked into his eyes. He saw the smile in the twinkle of her wink.

"Yes, it is that which binds us and flows though us." He answered with the temple school answer.

Kia shook her head, "you must have been talking with M'he, that is what she tells the people." Kia reached out her hand for Obi-Wan to brace himself with as she moved his leg to the edge of the bed. "Now sit and wait, I will release the pain block," She massaged her hands up and then down his crushed leg. A tingle rushed up the skin and into his thigh, the tingle became a sharp stabbing throb as the nerves deeper in his leg and it became alive.

"Kia," He whispered in a breathy tone, "Please wait, the pain…it's." he began to feel his head spin and his body falling. He woke lying in his bed the pain was gone. Obi-Wan pulled back the covers and saw that the white webbing was still on his leg, looking at the other leg he saw the same webbing, but the swilling was down and the color was closer to normal. His stomach growled. "Kia!" he called out, and waited. "Kia?" he listened, not a sound. "Master?" Obi-Wan moved painstakingly from his bed. //Master! // He called out with his bond. No answer, the place was quiet. 

Obi-Wan made his way to the room Qui-Gon was last in, opening the door slowly he saw his Master sleeping. The color of his lips and face had come back to the natural pink. 

"Let him sleep, rest is what he needs." Came a voice from the other side of the room. As Obi-Wan looked around the door, he saw M'he standing from a hot bath. Before Obi-Wan noticed she was naked he saw a long burn scar angled on her back. Her short pale red hair added to the intensity of the scare, plus there was long blue stripe the child had. 

"Forgive me M'he, I called out and Kia didn't answer, I fear the worst," Obi-Wan spoke with uncertainty.

"Kia has gone to market, she will come home soon." Her voice was not a sweet and comforting as Kia's.

"Obi-Wan…" spoke Qui-Gon in a soft raspy voice. Qui-Gon's eyes opened to look for his Padawan.

"Master!" the young Padawan moved across the room to be at his Masters side. "Master, how do you feel. I've been worried." Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's cheek with trembling fingers. 

"Worry no longer, I'll be fine very soon." The old Master smiled and reached up to take his Padawan's hand. Trying to sit up Qui-Gon coughs and falls back to his bed.

"Master, please rest, Healer M'he as been attending your wounds, she'll be angry if I let you…" Obi-Wan felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Anger is for the young, I will simply put the stitches back in." M'he added then handed a cup of fruited tea to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's stomach mentioned the fact that he needed food. With a wave of her hand a chair moved forwards and behind Obi-Wan. "Sit, I understand your needs young man." She stepped from the room. 

"Master, the Council will be worried. We have not checked in for many days." The young Padawan wanted to keep to his training.

"Worry your Master not, child." M'he interrupted and handed Obi-Wan a tray with stew and bread. "I have sent a message, your Masters know of your life Force." 

Both Master and Padawan sighed with relief. "Healer M'he, we thank you for your care and wish to repay your kindness." Qui-Gon looked into her face.

"The care of a Jedi is great reward." M'he bowed her head and stepped into the main room. She gave the two some time to become reunited, and reassured of their own survival. 

* * *

Qui-Gon had fallen asleep, and Obi-Wan sat watching his every labored breath. Obi-Wan thought about all the knowledge and wisdom this great man had shared with him, and yet had never asked for any thing in return. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kia rush into the front room. The song of the two healers was filled with fear and stress. Slowly Obi-Wan moved into the room, Kia was kneeling on the floor next to were M'he was sitting stitching on Qui-Gon's beige tunic. She had been crying and her eyes where still filled with tears. "Kia, what happened, are you alright." Obi-Wan move to her as fast as he could.

"Obi-Wan, you are a stubborn man, to bed with you." She scolds him, and stand to help him to his bed.

"No! Kia," He held her arms firm in his hands, "Something is wrong, and we are the cause, I can't help set them right if you don't tell me." His eyes were firm and committed to finding out. 

Kia Looked at M'he "Sister Healer, what do I do." She asked as he released her.

"Long ago I told you of the guardians sent to free us of the war." M'he said not looking up from her sewing. "This is one of them, tell him." She set her thinks down and moved into the room with Qui-Gon.

Kia sighed she looked at Obi-Wan. "Fine, first to bed and then I'll tell you." She helped him into bed and told of she found out in the marked. That the Temple of Boreim had revoked all their funds and had pulled their clinic out at the end of the paid time. In less then two weeks they had nowhere to go. Kia had always had the Temple, and was at a loss. Her eyes filled full with tears, Obi-wan brushed them aside.

"Kia, I might not be the guardian M'he spoke of, but my Temple will take you and M'he in, there you can help beings from all over the galaxy." Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Relax, soon all your fears will be gone. You'll see."

A knock came on the main door. Kia jumped, and Obi-Wan tossed the blankets aside. "No, stay here." She whispered, and moved to the door. M'he was half way across the room. As Kia slowly opened the door, she saw the baker standing out side with a basket of baked goods.

"Healers M'he and Kia, Many times you have healed myself and my family, plus the ones who have worked for me, I have never thanked you. Please take this bread for you and the guardians in your care." He spoke in common, as he saw Obi-Wan standing behind Kia.

M'he responded in the native language, they bantered back and forth and then M'he took the bread and pastries, with gratefulness. He walked away and she closed the door. Many times that night people from the village came and went, even the landlord, giving them extra time on their rent.

"Kia, you see, you are loved by all those people." Obi-Wan said as he touched her hand and sent a warm flow of energy into her. 

"Yes you are right, and I thank you." She leaned over and kissed the Jedi's lips. Not a healing kiss, but a sweet soft thank you kiss. A warm felling flowed throughout his body.

* * *

Come the morning, Obi-Wan stepped from his bed, his pain was almost gone, and he walked with stable steps. Kia was still asleep on her cot; Obi-Wan waived his hand over her. 'Sleep' he called on the Force, Kia took a long deep breath and relaxed into her sleep. He found the kitchen and began to make breakfast. 

"I see my sister has healed you, and still she sleeps." M'he stood in the doorway.

"I had called on the Force to make her sleep, she has attended to me every moment and I wish to give some of this back." He returned with as he mixed the batter for morning cakes. "Will my Master be able to join us, I mean can we take some food in to him, these are his favorite." 

"I will join you here." Came a deep yet weak voice, as Mater Qui-Gon staggered into the kitchen and flopped into a seat.

"Jedi, stubborn today as before. No! Back to bed, and there you will get your food, or no food for you if you do not do as told." M'he stood with both hands on her hips. 

"Firey," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon smiled back and tried to stand, but his knees gave way and he almost fell. As warm blanket of Force energy flowed around him, steadying him and holding him up.

"Now, now, you see you almost hurt yourself again, come you stubborn man." M'he reached around the tall man and guided him to his bed. "Now rest and I'll make sure you get what ever Padawan is making for you." She kissed him on the forehead and he felt sleep come over his mind and body.

M'he returned to the kitchen, "Young Padawan, a Jedi you will become soon." She stated as she pulled juice from the cooler.

"Yes, I do hope so. My Master thinks I'll be ready soon." Obi-Wan poured the batter into a baking pan and sprinkled spices and crushed dried fruit on top. As he slid the mix into the heated oven, he added. "My Master is a great man, very wise."

"Yes that I can see, he's been more worried over you than himself." She sighed and looked out the window; "They will come for you soon, and he's not ready to travel." M'he turned and left the kitchen. Obi-Wan heard the song of M'he and Kia speaking the main room. 

Kia entered the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Padawan you are to stubborn for your own good!" She sighed and then smiled.

The morning meal went well, Obi-Wan watch his Master as he tried to move and how M'he anticipated his every need as she handed him things. Qui-Gon was more concerned for his Padawan and was contently asking him how he felt or if was having any problems that needed to be discussed. The two healers would often look at each other and giggle, as the two men nurtured and worried over each other.

Finally Kia began to gather up the dishes as M'he attended to her ward. "Padawan," M'he spoke softly. "Master must rest now, and Kia needs to go into town and gather the herbs and supplies we need. How would you fell about going with her?"

Obi-Wan looked down at the shorts he was warring and smiled. "I don't think my apparel is appropriate for going into town." He giggled.

"No! I think your right. Come I have better things, warmer as well." Came the voice of his healer as she entered the room.

Obi-Wan turned to speak with Qui-Gon, but his Master was already asleep. "Go son, walk slowly and don't stress yourself. You are still weak and must again your strength back slowly." M'he said as she handed him a wooden box. "I remember from a time before." 

Obi-Wan opened the box and resting inside was his lightsaber, he looked at the petite healer, who smiled and motioned him out the door. As Obi-Wan stood starring at the closed door he asked Kia. "How did she know?"

"M'he is over two-hundred of your years in age, she live through the plague wars." Kia grabbed him by the arm and directed him back into his room were his tan Jedi tunic and leggings rested on the bed and his tall brown boots sat on the floor. As he looked over the clothing he saw that they had been repaired. 

"Did you fix these? I can't find where the damage was." He turned and twisted the tunic and found no markings or scorched threads. 

"Oh my no," she giggled, "Your tunic was damaged beyond any repair, so I made you a new one, I hope it fits, I used the old one as a guide but the arms where to long."

As he slid on the new tunic he could see that the arms fit him perfect, his smile was all the thanks and rewards Kia needed. "It's perfect, and so soft, this can't be linen what is it?"

"We don't have that fabric here, I used Shavanein, it come from the Southern Hemisphere." She brushed her hands across his shoulders, "Yes I think it does fit, but your cloak isn't ready, will just this do for now." 

"This is fine, thank you, but you didn't need to." He embraced her with a thank you, and she returned the hug. As he pulled back he looked into her eyes. He felt a passion rise between them, her cheeks flushed and she stepped back. "Ah hum," he swallowed, "Tell me about the plague wars," He turned and began pulling on his pants. Kia sat in the chair she sighed, "A little more then hundred of your years ago." She began, and then told of how travelers from the stars came to their world in search of raw metals, how they strip mined the mountains and had no respect for the people nor the land. A virus was brought with them, and it ripped though the native life. In less then a year the indigenous population was divided in half. The government called out for help, and religious leaders saw it as an omen of the world's fate, and that it was to be allowed to happen. Kia stood and looked out the window. "The history states that warriors came and freed us of the molestation of our home and brought science to heal the sick, many Temples cursed the new comers and tried to push out the help. M'he was a young healer and spoke in favor of the helpers, she left her Temple to help save her people and fight the war."

"Is that how she got the scar on her back, it was from a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked, "The warriors were Jedi." He rested his hand on her shoulder as she watched the birds play in the blossom filled green trees. 

"Yes I think they were, that is why she was compelled to help you and not turn you over to the off world hospital." Kia gazed in to his face. "She won't talk about her life then, and she never followed Temple law. Why the Temple gave me to her as an apprentice I don't understand." Kia smiled and giggled softly then added, "I think it was because I don't do as I'm told, I do what I believe is right, and she understands that."

"She's the prefect one for my Master, he too is a rebel and does only as he sees what is needed." Obi-Wan grinned, "Come, we had a task and I wish to get back when Master Qui-Gon is awake." 

* * *

The village was less then a block away; Obi-Wan didn't realize how close they were. The quietness of the house and the free moving of the birds with the sound of the gentle river made him think they were far out in the country. He noticed that little technology was in use but was readily available. Hand carts and animal drawn wagons moved up and down the stone roads. Many of the villagers greeted them and some even came up to Obi-Wan and touched his arm. An old woman stopped in front of him and spoke the soft gentle singsong words then touched his face. He smiled and put her hand in his. She sighed and walked away. 

"Now I need to know." He asked Kia.

"They are happy to see you alive, and she was thanking you for keeping the dark evil away from their homes." She pointed to an ally way. "There, that is where the darkness is, that is where you fought the shadows." 

Obi-Wan scrutinized the alleyway; sounds from that evening echoed in his mind, the vision of the Angels taking him away filled his thoughts. He walked towards the opening. 

"No one has been in there, the villagers believe it haunted." Kia whispered. As she stopped at the opening. 

He raised his hand for her to wait as he entered. The dark walls hovered above him; the smell of rotting burned flesh filled the air as the blood soaked and stained stones lined his way. Deeper into the darkness he saw several lumps of dark cloth laying on the ground. He raised his hand over his nose the effluvium was becoming unbearable. With his booted foot he nudged one of the lumps, the ooze of decade internal flesh poured out on the stones. Quickly Obi-Wan turned and vomited, as he leaned one hand against the wall. The phantom pain of that night rushed into his body, "No!" he whispered, calling on the Force to free the pain. Standing straight, he took a deep breath, and tugged on his tunic, again he faced the rotting heaps of flesh. Reaching out with the Force he searched for the lightsabers lifted behind. His fear came true; the sabers were not there. Who has them, in the wrong hands unnecessary death or injury could occur. He began the search by pocking at the decaying flesh with an old rusty pipe he'd found.

"They're not here." Kia spoke out to him as she gasped for clean air, "M'he has the dark weapons, she knew they could bring harm, she has them hidden." Kia gagged again from the odor. 

"Good!" He sighed with relief as he tossed the pipe. "Let's get out of here." Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, half way out the ally she stopped to vomit from the over powering stench. She became dizzy and stumbled: the young Jedi swept her into his arms and rushed for the entrance and across the road to a small park where he set her on a bench so that the cool clean air could clear her head.

After a few breaths Kia's head cleared and she sat up. "Obi-Wan that was horrible." She coughs, "I see why the village feels it haunted."

"Yes Kia, but we must get that decayed and diseased flesh cleaned up." He looked back at the ally. "We need fire to cleanse the area and get it back in use," he added thoughtfully. 

"Come I know of a place that will help us." She leaped up and they hurried down the street. As they turned the corner, to Obi-Wan surprise they came to very modern building. They entered and Kia spoke with some people who agreed and started to move on her words. "I've told them of the health hazard a place like that will bring."

"What is this place." He asked after everyone began gathering the supplies they needed.

"This is the off world hospital." She said with delight. "I wanted to work here, but the Temple refused." Her voice quieted showing shattered dreams.

"But you said you're not with the Temple now, so you can work here." Obi-Wan reached for her hand. His warm touch and gentle nature gave her hope in is words. 

"Yes, you are right." She smiled at him looking deep into his face. 

An off-world woman came up to Kia and said in the common language. "Healer Kia, we are ready, please show us the way." 

"It's not to far." Obi-Wan jumped in.

Kia and Obi-Wan watched the biohazards team use flame-throwers to clean the debris from the ally, the local fire department stood by just in case. As Obi-Wan watched a large dark skinned hand rested on his shoulder. With out looking up Obi-Wan said, "Master Windu,"

"Yes, Padawan, I see you are well." The tall man smiled down at the young Jedi as he leaned his head back to see the Master. "Now tell me is this the clean up of your handy work." The Council Master added as he walked around and sat next to the Padawan.

"Yes Master Windu, now that I'm able to move around I came to finish the problem." Obi-Wan spoke softly, he knew that if the Council sent a Council member to retrieve a Jedi team they must have messed up somewhere along the line. But where? Obi-Wan started to trace every step, every inch, of there journey following the Sith Master and his apprentice. 

"Master Windu, if I may ask? What brings you here?" Obi-Wan asked in fear of the answer.

"You and Master Qui-Gon, young Padawan." The bald Jedi Master watched the fires. 

"Sir, I don't understand." Obi-Wan's voice showed his feelings. The dark brown eyes of the Master met his eyes.

"We received an extraordinary message, from a woman." Mace turned and watched the bio team. "Master Yoda and Master Oadbacas. She came to them in a dream. Once we understood the meaning of the message, I came to fine out if it was true." He turned back and smiled at the boy. "The message said you were fine, but that Master Qui-Gon was in danger of death." He looked at the ground. "I had to come and help my friend, Obi-Wan…"

"He's fine now, Healer M'he has brought him up to strength and he'll live." Obi-Wan put his hand on the Master's shoulder for reassurance. Mace sighed in relief. 

"Good then we must get him and return home so that he can be healed." Mace stood and motioned with his hand for them to lead the way.

"No!" Kia stood and stomped her foot. "He is not ready to travel, not until M'he tells us so."

"Master Windu, this is my healer, Kia," Obi-Wan stood quickly to intervene. 

"I felt the need to have one of my healers from the Jedi Temple to assist me." His dark hand was directed to a tall green woman with yellow spiked long hair; her golden yellow eyes blinked at Kia as a greeting. The Master healer was dressed much like the other Jedi with the exception of a blue waist sash and dark blue robe over her tan tunic set. "Master Healer Motá, Healer Kia," Master Windu introduced the two healers.

"Master Windu, If the healer on Master Jinn's case believes he is not ready I can not countermand the order. This is the law." The Master Healers deep female voice spoke out with confidence. 

"I'm sure your correct Motá, but I need to see my friend." Mace added with disappointment. "We need to gather the rest of our team and proceed." 

* * *

Qui-Gon felt a warm touch on his skin. // _Wake and enjoy part of the day, what little is left. // _M'he's voice sounded gently in his mind. Qui-Gon opened his eyes to her soft touch.

"I don't know how to thank you and your sister healer." His voice was still raspy from the lung infection.

"Thank me not," she smiled as her healing touch filled his chest with warm energy. "Your kind saved my people, and I will forever come to your aid. So I say thank you for the gift of life for my world."

"That was a long time ago," He added.

"But still in my memories, still in my lifetime." Her smile made her face shine.

"You lived through the plague wars?" Qui-Gon's curiosity peeked. 

"Yes," she whispered. "I healed many of your kind as they fought endlessly against the mountain thieves." She breathed a heavy sigh. "Many died, and many had life long disabilities. A small few call on me today." She smiled, raising his head and readjusting the bed and pillows to help him sit up. "When you came to me, I called out to my friends, and he told me he would send for you." Her voice taper to sorrow. "They will be here soon, but you are not ready to travel, not yet."

"Then I will stay." Qui-Gon sighed and rested deep into the pillows, "Only my healer can release me or my care to another healer." He smiled, "Besides, I would rest better here then I would in a sterile hospital."

M'he looked at all the high technology sitting around the Jedi Knight, then she chuckled, "You are a stubborn man, Jedi. And I promise you will return to your people in the health you left them, or better." She handed him a mug of warm tea and fruit mix. As he sipped on the mixture she attended to his tubes and IVs. Qui-Gon watched out the window, the high walled garden offered a relaxing beauty. He tried to relax his mind, however the thought of this woman attending to his needs was foreign to his emotions, for he could always care for himself. "Your thoughts betray you, it is your time to be cared for. Remember the feelings you have and keep them in mind when you help others."

"You sound like a Jedi Master I know, he taught me as a student and often spoke of using your memories as your personal lessons." Qui-Gon smiled a bit embarrassed for letting his blocks down so easily.

"Yes, he is right, a lesson I was taught as a student, and one I taught at the Temple." She added as she continued her daily routine. M'he leaned over and kissed the Jedi Master on the forehead, his eyes grew heavy and he slept.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke as the sun casts its late afternoon shadows. He heard the familiar voice from the other room, and the voices of his friends from home. //_Obi-Wan, what is happening out there? _// He called through the bond with his Padawan. 

The door opened as Obi-Wan slipped in, closing it quietly behind him. "Master Windu is trying to convince Healer M'he to release you to Master Healer Motá, and both Healers agree you are not ready to leave M'he's care." Obi-Wan leaned against Qui-Gon's bed.

"And M'he calls me a stubborn man, she has just met the most stubborn of us all." Qui-Gon chuckled. 

"Master." Obi-Wan didn't share is jovial attitude. "Master Windu wants me to return with them, and I don't wish to, I want to stay here with you." The young mans tone was quite and worrisome.

"That is good, for I will need you to help me when it is time for my rehabilitation." The Jedi Master readjusted his position. The groans of pain told Obi-Wan that his Master was not ready for travel.

Obi-Wan did his best to assist, but feel short on knowing what to do. "Yes Master I will stay here by your side." A sigh of relief came across in his voice.

The door opened, Master Windu entered, "I see you are now the patient, and must conform to the wishes of the Healer." He spoke with a chuckle.

"I should have known you would remember that of all things." Qui-Gon groaned still in pain.

Master Windu saw all the tubes and monitors, all the things that would keep a Jedi down. "I have been outnumbered, you will stay here until the time you can return home, Your Padawan will return to continue his training…" 

"No! No, Mace, I don't think so." Qui-Gon interrupted, "I need his help and I will continue his training as is my right as his Master. End of discussion." He closed his eyes as his face tensed with pain.

"Kia please take the Jedi out, my patient needs attending to. Obi-Wan you will help me." M'he stated as she handed the Padawan a tray with large needles and veils. 

Obi-Wan swallowed hard as he looked at the tray. "Yes M'he." He whispered and then looked at Kia as she ushered the Jedi Master and Jedi Healer from the room. Motá patted the young man's shoulder; her glance and smile gave him comfort. 

Once the door closed M'he took the tray and set it back on the counter she pulled it from. "Fear not son, Master only needs to rest, in time he will be back on his feet and you will both be returning home. Come help me turn him." She showed the Padawan how to hold and move the Master Jedi so that as little pain and discomfort would be felt. "Go now and help Kia with dinner." She waved him out the room. 

Kia sat with bandages and ointment waiting for Obi-Wan to exit from the room. She spoke with the Jedi Master Healer, "Obi-Wan said the Jedi always look for new ways and different medicines to heal with."

Motá smiled, her eyes were gentle, "We do, we also like to have healers come and teach at the Temple, sometimes for a month or two, and sometimes as a vocation." 

"M'he, she could do that, she's very patient and very compassionate." Kia mixed the ointment. "Obi-Wan was burned badly, his legs were…" She thought a moment. "Crushed, that's what he called it."

"Kia," Master Windu leaned towards her. "One of the Masters back at the Temple told us that by your helping our brothers, you will be removed from the healers Temple here. Is this true, have you been removed." 

Kia looked at Mace's dark eyes. She reached up and pulled off her turban, her long reddish black hair fell free and swept across the floor. "Yes, once they leave we'll have to move and find work, all of our equipment will be burned or destroyed, I don't want Obi-Wan to know, he worries about Master, and he was upset when the Temple pulled our funds. He's a good man, and I don't want to see him hurt by this." She barely finished when the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped out.

"M'he wishes me to help you with dinner," He said and then noticed that everyone was watching him.

"Come here Padawan, and remove your shirt." Motá motioned at the short stool in front of Kia. He did as told; the bandages he wears were clean and dry, with only a few smudges of bloodstains. Kia cut off the old wrappings and wiped the wounds to remove any remaining ointment. Motá was impressed; she examined the burns on his chest and bruises on his back. "By the Gods, what a wonderful job, burns like these would still be painful and oozing, smelly and…This is great." Motá raised his arm and poked at his skin, pinched him to check the capillary refill. Obi-Wan winced, twitched, and squirmed at every touch. "Boy, you're stubborn, sit still." Motá scold him. Kia giggled.

"That's it," Obi-Wan stood, and began putting on his tunic.

"No! It's not, I want to examine your legs, drop your pants." Motá was quite insistent. 

"Please, Master Healer, I would like my dignity." He asked.

"Obi-Wan, there will be times a Jedi has no dignity, and this is one of them. I think I'll get another cup of tea." Master Windu added as he left the room knowing the Padawan meant him.

"Thank you Master Windu." Obi-Wan said as the tall man went into the kitchen.

Dinner went well, the healers talked about the Jedi and all the possible avenues of healing. Mace and Obi-Wan sat a listened, but didn't say much. M'he stood and prepared a bowl of food and a mug of tea and juice mix as the healers talked. She placed the items on a tray then handed the tray to Master Windu. "Now go to your friend, he won't eat much and that is fine he's getting what he need." She told Mace, as she placed her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, not allowing him to join the Master. As the door to Qui-Gon's room closed M'he told Obi-Wan. "He needs to know that Master Jinn is fine and will recover, then he will allow you and him to stay." She smiled and gathered the plates. 

Kia looked deep into Obi-Wan's eyes, "You have over done the day," She stood and lifted his hand in hers, "Come, you'll rest awhile." Kia guided him to his room and placed him on the bed and with a kiss he slept.

As Kia returned to the kitchen she heard the two Master healers talking. "Oh yes please, Kia would learn so much more then I can teach her, she will work hard." M'he giggled a little. "She can be stubborn but she will admit when she's over her head."

"I feel that in her." Motá agreed, "However she is good at what she does, I'll talk to the Council, I'm sure they will agree." 

M'he bowed in respect and moved into the main room, she picked up her sewing. Motá noticed it was the Jedi Masters robe. "We take care of all the needs of our patients." Kia's voice surprised the Master Healer, yet she didn't jump nor show any sign of start.

* * *

Master Windu closed the door softly. He stepped over to the bed where his friend rests. "By the Gods, do you have to make so much noise." Qui-Gon's raspy voice spoke.

"Will yes if I'm to rudely awaken you." Mace chuckled. "How do you feel."

"Damn it man you've been around Yoda to long," He replied as he readjusted his position with a sigh of pain. "I've been much better, but I can't summand the Force as easily as I wish to. This bothers me."

"I understand, M'he was telling Motá that her calling on the healing Force will block you, but that you have never said anything to her, I think this would be a good time." Mace placed the tray in Qui-Gon's reach.

The wounded Jedi reached with shaky hands and spilled the first spoon full on the over bed table. He sighed. Without words Mace assisted his friend.

"Pride, I have never been so captured by it. I have never need anyone to…" Qui-Gon laments as he released his self-doubt. 

"You have always been the giver, the Jedi Master. Now you must take a turn at being the cared for." Master Windu advised the injured man. "It will be worst if you come back, here it is only you, Obi-Wan and the two healers, rest while you can. The universe will still be there when you get back." 

"That I am sure of." He raised his hand against any more food. "I need to rest, I feel I can relax now knowing that the Temple is aware of our condition." 

"Rest well, Motá and I will return tonight." Mace placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Let us know how you're doing."

Qui-Gon nodded and then closed his eyes, Mace sighed a quiet breath, then exited the room. 

As he softly closed the door, he turned to Motá, "We will go now, I see our friends are in good hands and will have all they need." Mace smiled. "How can we repay your help?" he added.

"Master Windu, I have taken care of that, Master M'he and I have worked all that out." Motá stood and gathered her robe. "Soon we'll speak again." She bowed to the two healers as a departing gesture. The two Jedi strolled out the door and away in the night. 

* * *

The house was dark and quiet, Obi-Wan woke and for the first time Kia was not at his side, the fire place was not lit and the room was cool. "Kia?" he called out. When he got no response he moved into the main room. "Kia?" He called out again. The door was ajar, he looked out and sitting out by the gentle river, on and stone bench sat Kia. The moons lit the red in her hair and highlighted her white tunic. Obi-Wan stepped up behind her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. "I missed you, I became concerned," He sat next to her and touched her hand. She looked away but didn't pull away. "Kia, please, I sense something is wrong." He reached over and gently turned her face towards him, a streak of tears feel down her cheeks. "Kia." He whispered, "please let me help."

"You have help," She paused, "just by being here, you changed my world."

"I don't understand." He questioned.

"M'he has made arrangements for me to go back with you and study at the Jedi Academy of Medicine." She smiled, but the tears still fell.

He whipped then from her cheeks. "Is this not what you want." He asked.

"I have dreamed of getting off this rock, but now I'm not sure. I can come back, that's not the fear, but M'he she won't come, she said it's not her place." Kia looked out over the river.

"What will happen to M'he if she stays, your Temple said she was dirty." Obi-Wan gathered Kia's cold hands in his.

"She is an outcast, the off world hospital is not allowed to take her on, because of the Temples law." Kia sniveled, and Obi-Wan remembered a tissue he had placed in his sash.

"Take this," He smiled, "and she calls us stubborn," he giggled. Kia smiled and nodded. "Then she will come with us," He raised a hand to her lips, "Hush, I know my Master, he'll know just how to get her there." 

Kia tossed her arms around his neck. "Thank you Padawan, Thank you." She cheered. Then looked into his eyes, she could feel truth in his words and heart. He would help her find away to get M'he to the Academy. His face glistened in the light of the two moons. She leaned into him and kissed his lips. First a soft kiss of friendship, and then a kiss of passion.

Obi-Wan felt a concern swell in his emotions. Kia felt the uncomfortable feelings he bestow and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I should apologies to you, you are my healer and I have…" Obi-Wan blushed at his inner desires.

"Passion is not allowed in your Temple?" Kia asked in hopes of not stepping on any Jedi forbiddance.

"No, Where Jedi, not priests." He smiled, "I was concerned that I was stepping on your traditions." He smiled.

Kia slid in closer to him, and placed her hand on his thigh, her voice was soft and sure. "I take care of all my patient's needs." 

* * *

It had been many weeks sense Master Windu and Master Motá had come by, Master Qui-Gon was finally beginning to move around and Obi-Wan's burns had all but healed. Only a deep scar remained. 

A warm summer breeze moved across Obi-Wan's bare chest. He turned and snuggled closer to Kia, and rested his arm over her golden body. "Good morning." He whispered.

"It is now." She responded turning to meet his face. They both sat up suddenly as they heard the door in the main room close. Kia sighed, "Today M'he meets with the Off World Hospital, I don't know why she won't come with us to the Jedi Academy." Kia rested back down next her young lover. 

"Has she said any more to about your coming." Obi-Wan asked as he outlined her face with a gentle touch. 

"No, and I have asked, It still the same, It would be proper for me to go so far. Yet she wouldn't come with us." Kia sighed and looked away. "I wish I could seep into mind and change it."

"She's to strong, I've asked Master Qui-Gon, and he said she has her reasons and we must be patient." He leaned down and kissed Kia on the cheek. 

Then allowed rumble came from Obi-Wan's stomach, and Kia began to giggle. "Feeding time." She leaped up and grabbed her robe.

He watched as she put on her white robe; the blue stripe down her back and against her golden skin was very erotic. "Hey! It can wait." He smiled an impish grin and patted at the bed. 

"Maybe your stomach can, but mine can't." she tossed him his robe and leaned on the fireplace waiting for him to get up. "We'll need to work on your scars some more today, and I promise I'll not let it hurt so much."

He sat on the edge of the bed, "But, they're fine." He moved his arm and rub the rough skin.

"Maybe for a warrior, but not for a lover." She pinched his cheek. Catching her hand he kissed the palm.

"Yes, Master Healer." He smiled.

"Don't do that, you know I can't resist you when you do that." She purred.

"I know." Again he smile that impish grin.

As the two entered the main room Qui-Gon sat in a large chair next to an open window. "So you are awake, I thought the day would turn to night before seeing you." He said not moving his eyes from the window.

"Master, M'he has let you come out of your room." Obi-Wan sat on the stool next his mentor.

"No, I came out here after she left. I better get back before she returns." He sighed and looked at his ward. "We need to start getting ready to return, I need to start moving around more, and get back into my daily routine." He tried to stand, but the strain was still too fatiguing. Obi-Wan helped him to his feet, at that time the door opened and M'he stepped in.

"Stubborn man. Help him back to his room, but not his bed. To the chair." She ordered and went into the kitchen. They heard the singsong voices of the two women and the sound of a plate dropping in the sink.

"Are you all right," Obi-Wan popped back out to see what happened. 

"Yes!" M'he walked past him and into Qui-Gon's room closing the door.

"Okay, what happened," Obi-Wan asked as he watched Kia's back.

"They turned her down and told her the Temple would pull their vote on the hospital if they take her on, yet the Temple wishes no part of her any more, they tell her she unclean and can not work any where on this planet." He could hear a tremble in Kia's voice.

"But Kia, this is good, now she must come back with us." He touched her back and moved her long red-black hair aside to see her crying face.

"No, she still won't come with us," Kia looked into the hopeful green eyes.

"I'll talk with my Master, he must know away." Then he leaned over and kissed her softly, as he pulled away to speak with Qui-Gon Kia grabbed his arm.

"First you eat. Then I'll be able to speak with M'he." She handed him a plate of fresh bread and sweet butter. After about an hour, of the two younger people talking and plotting on what to do to convince the Master Healer that she needs to give up and move on, Obi-Wan deiced to start with Master Qui-Gon. As he entered the room he could only see his Master sitting in the tub with his back to the door.

"Master My I talk with you." He asked.

"No, not at this time." Came an annoyed voice. 

"Your Padawan needs you, and I'm sure mine needs me." M'he stood up from the warm water and reached out for her towel, which as if on a gentle breeze it drifted over.

Obi-Wan realized his mouth had dropped open as she stood up from the same tub his Master was resting in. As M'he walked past the stunned boy, she reached up and closed his mouth. "Help him from the tub, he's very stubborn." She left the room.

"Um, Yes M'he, yes I will." He stuttered.

"Well, get over here, and tell me what was so importune that you interrupted my bath." Qui-Gon summoned a towel.

"Master, I take it your feeling better." Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"That is not what you came into ask me." he began to rise from the tub.

"No," Obi-Wan reached out to help steady the weakened man. "No it is not, Kia and I want you to talk with M'he about coming to the Academy." He helped his Master from the tub. The bruises were gone and the wounds mostly healed, but his lungs and other organs were still weak. 

"I have spoken with her, and the events of today do not change her mind." He sighed as he sat on his bed. "But I still have a few thing to try, if you don't burst in on me." The Jedi Master gloated at his young blushing Padawan.

"Yes, Master." The Padawan smirked. 

"This afternoon I want you to go to the Off World Hospital and contact the Temple, ask for Master Oadbacas. He fought with M'he during the plague wars, he will remember her. Tell him of your plight, but do not be discouraged if he has nothing to say. He will in time." Qui-Gon lay back on the bed were the noon time sun warms the covers.

* * *

The evening meal was served in the kitchen. Both Jedi and both Healers sat in silence. Yet their minds full of things they wished to say. Finally Obi-Wan slammed his hand on the table. "You call me stubborn," He pointed at M'he, "and yet you will not drop this self-need to stay here where you have been told you are not wanted," Before even his Master could say a word the young man continued. "Don't you see M'he we want you, the Jedi need you and all that you have." He sighed and turned away, resting his elbows on his knees and then dropping his head into his hands. Kia reached out and touched his head. Qui-Gon folded his hands in front of himself and said nothing, he to felt he was fighting a hopeless battle.

M'he stood and said nothing. Placing her plate into the sink she quietly walked from the kitchen and out the front door. "Look what I've done." Obi-Wan leaped from his seat and ran out after her. 

Kia stood to follow, but the firm hand of the Jedi Master held her back. "He must learn that if he speaks his mind, he must follow though with the consequences."

Kia smiled and sat back in her seat.

"I wish I was a bird in a tree over them. For they are both headstrong." She smiled, and finished her meal.

"M'he, please wait I'm sorry I should have contained my thoughts." Obi-Wan followed her to the bench under the trees. As the evening sun cast long shadows M'he sat and watched over the passing waters of the river. "Please M'he." Obi-Wan knelt next to her. 

She looked softly into his eyes; "In the morning I will call your Temple." Obi-Wan was delighted, "And inform them that your Master will be able to travel, have yourself and your Master ready, Kia will be joining you. Now go tell them to pack and make ready." She turned away and watched the waters quite dance on the bank. She heared only the birds and the sounds of the evening. 

Obi-Wan saw the closed door in her face. He breathed deeply and stood, not saying a word he walked back to the small clinic.

Qui-Gon sat next to the fireplace cleaning his lightsaber. As the young man returned so quickly he concluded the talk didn't go as the Padawan wished for. "You lost I see." He asked.

"Lost and burned, I angered her with no chance of repair. She has told me that in the morning she will release your care to the Temple, and when they come for we are all to leave." Obi-Wan sat on the floor next to his Master and then lay watching the glow of the fire.

The hours passed in silent mediation. 

"Master," Kia's soft voice echoed in his ears. He opened his eyes to the sound of her voice. "Come I'll help you to bed."

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan asleep on the floor and still no sign of M'he, "I will wait for my healer." He readjusted his seating and waited. 

Kia step back and then turned to the window. M'he's small form sat motionless in the moonlight. "Come, Padawan, off to bed with you. I see it will be along night for the Masters." 

Obi-Wan rolled on to his back, "Is she…" He pointed to the door.

"Oh yes, and will be all night, even if it rains, and then she most likely not come in by morning." Kia watched her Master. "She believes in an old Goddess, one that sings no more." Kia moved into the bedroom she shared with Obi-Wan.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, "What will happen, I called the Temple, and did as you asked." He grinned from one corner of his mouth, "and just as you said, Master Oadbacas said nothing." 

Qui-Gon just nodded and waved the boy off.

"This night air is not good for your lungs." Came the placid voice of M'he, "Kia should have had you in bed hours ago." Her eyes never moving from the river. 

"But she is not my Healer, and I will not be touched by another healers touch." Qui-Gon sat next to small woman. He reached up to her turban and slowly unwrapped it. "I'm not ready to return to the Temple, send the Students, but I will not go until you are ready to come with us."

"When the war was over, I was asked by the Jedi to return with them, my Temple had me promise that I would never leave the needs of my people." Her eyes glistened in the light. "A Jedi knows the power of the word, and a promise." She lowered her head and the turban fell from the head of soft pale red. "Now the Jedi have returned and asked me to go again." 

"Yes we do, but in the face of being an out cast, because of the promise you made to heal…" Qui-Gon lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I see you are caught in the middle, it makes little sense."

She looked up at the face of her patient, "It was a promise I made, and one I will keep. Call it obedience to my people and our way of life." She touched his hand, "Come I see you're tired and in need of rest."

* * *

Three figures dressed in blood red robes stood by the river. Obi-Wan watched them. A large blue hand rest on his shoulder, as the young Padawan looked up into the face of the eight foot blue man, his white fangs caught the light. "They're waiting for us to leave, then they'll come in and burn all the unclean equipment." Master Oadbacas' deep voice added no comfort to the thought. Obi-Wan saw Master Windu and Master Jinn walking up the path, he could see Qui-Gon laboring for a breath. "Master Oadbacas, I feel Master Qui-Gon isn't ready to leave yet. I think we should stay a while longer." He whispered.

"Good try son, but the Healer M'he has given his care over to Master Healer Motá, we will leave in a moment." The great Master walked out to speak with the others. The three talked for few moments. Obi-Wan could hear the singsong voice of the two healers. He turned to see them in the kitchen. Kia was in tears and M'he's face was red with anger, then with a slap of her hands and a stomp of her foot, M'he ended the conversation and grabbed her small bag and stormed pass the Padawan and out the door. She walked past the Jedi Masters and past the three Temple figures. Each figure turned their backs to the healer as she walked past. 

Qui-Gon stepped forwards to speak with M'he, but was held back by a blue hand on his shoulder. "No, Qui-Gon, this is her way. She will go to the quiet place and live there." His white eyes watched his long time friend move away, as did Qui-Gon as he sat on the short wall. 

"Kia," Obi-Wan asked as he handed her a tissue. "What did she say?"

Kia looked up at the young Jedi, "She is a proud woman, her faith is strong." Kia wiped her eyes then added. "Twice before the Temple called her unclean. It will take six months to a year for her to be clean again. Then in a year when she is considered clean she can come join us. But she feels she need to make atonement with the Temple." 

"It just doesn't make any scene." Obi-Wan sat next to Kia. "Why can't she see past their silly laws." A familiar hand rested on his shoulder. Looking into the eyes of his Master, Obi-Wan swallowed.

"Padawan, the laws and customs of any race are not…silly. Weather we agree with them or not is not our concern, if in one year M'he will join us, then one year we will wait." Master Qui-Gon gave deep squeeze to help his Padawan remember the short lesson.

* * *

The Jedi Academy Medical Center wasn't as difficult as Kia feared. The training and study's were similar to that of the Temple back home. The only thing she found difficult was the multiple races. Over the year Kia often thought of M'he and all the things she would say. She would have loved the diversity of races and freedom of study.

Master Jinn and Obi-Wan had visited Calinad, looking for M'he, but had come up empty. Kia explained about the quiet place being a function in the Temple were all the unwanted would be given the dirty, unclean tasks that only the unclean can do. Mostly dealing with the dead, and the dying. They are not allowed to speak nor have visitors. 

Qui-Gon didn't want to hear about the gruesome possibilities of the woman that saved his life and the life of his Padawan by defying the laws of her people. "I'm going back and sit on the doorstep until they hear my words." He grumbled as he flopped down on the small couch in Kia's one room quarters. 

"Master, They wouldn't talk to you the day we left, nor the last two times we were there. They will not here you out." Obi-Wan sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. 

"Now both of you, there are some things we must accept. M'he has, and so must we. Master Motá has asked the Temple to send her as a representative. Yet we have heard nothing." Kia sat next to Obi-Wan.

"How many years will I get for kidnapping." Qui-Gon mumbled.

"More then you want." Obi-Wan sighed. 

* * *

Three more months went by, when one day a letter came for the Healers Temple. Informing Kia of M'he's death due to her work with the dead, and that she died in the black caves of Shavence, in the mountains. Kia had a hard time trying to explain this to the two Jedi knight. "It's the way of the Temple," She introduced the topic. "M'he had accepted her fate, when she became ill she walked to the caves, knowing that her time was over." Kia's voice trembled, yet she stood firm. "She will not be spoken of, and this letter was in response to Master Motá's invitation." Kia broke down to tears.

Master Qui-Gon reached out and held the Healer. "We too shall except our fate." He whispered and then left med. lab. Obi-Wan stayed with Kia a while longer.

Later that month Kia was granted the official title of Master Healer of the Jedi Medical Academy. She now wears the tan and blue robes of the Jedi Healer. On a return trip to visit her home world she wanted to stop at the black caves, but the Temple forbid all visitors to the mountain. So, from a balcony of a distance Ashram she and the two Jedi said their good-byes. 

The cool spring breezes brushed across Kia's cheeks; her hair danced over her eyes, yet all she saw was the dark hole in the side of the mountain. "Every day I see the reminders of death of those who believed their life was over, and every time I see a soul go to the dark and I follow." Came the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

Kia looked over at the deep male voice. "I do not understand you sir."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at the short man dressed all in tan. His light robes flowed with the breezes, his long white hair was braided stiffly down his back. "M'he, she died for her Temple, and lives for her faith, come I'll show you." He turned and walked down the long stone balcony. He entered a room set off to the side. In the middle was a tall statue of a woman dressed only is a row of fresh flowers.

"This is the Goddess of M'he's faith." Kia whispered, as she watched a few figures sitting with sheer veils over their faces. 

One tall woman stood and opened a door, the man stood at the opening. "What you seek is in here." He bowed and returned to the balcony. Qui-Gon held Kia back as he and Obi-Wan entered first. A long figure lay in a bed, her face pale and her hair braided and resting against her chest. Was she sleeping? Kia pushed past the men and moved in towards her.

"M'he," Kia's voice trembled as she sat on edge of the bed, and the eyes opened to look upon Kia's face. "The Temple…" she started but a soft sigh came from M'he's lips.

"No Temple, no more." She was weak and tired.

"She will rest, speak with the Tapashé." The soft voice of the veiled woman whispered as she rested her hands on Kia's shoulders and lifted her, then guided her towards the door, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed the veil woman placed her hand on Qui-Gon's chest. "Jedi Master you stay," 

Qui-Gon watched as the others exited the room. A soft breeze moved in from the open balcony. He looked around and next to M'he's bed was a basin of water and a cloth he sat and tabbed the cloth over her face. A few minuets past and Obi-Wan entered the room, the smile on his face warm the entire room.

"Master, the Tapashé has asked us to take M'he to Coruscant to make her well, Kia is checking with Master Motá."

The weeks pasted, slowly M'he fever was finally braking. Kia had explained that the Temple M'he was sent to would not allow her out of her unclean state, and that once she was called dead, only then was she free of all her promises. M'he opened her eyes to see the face of two Jedi Masters, Master Qui-Gon and Master Oadbacas. "I see you have both managed to get me here to your Temple." Her quiet tired voice spoke.

"Indeed." Master Oadbacas smiled, as his white fangs caught the light. 

A few more weeks pasted and Qui-Gon was beside himself, as he waited out side M'he door. Then she stepped out, "I have agree to teach here, just so you will stop bothering me." M'he smiled as the tall Jedi reached around her with a hug.

"Welcome to your new home." He whispered.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**Star Wars, related characters and places are copyright Lucasfilm and other respective and rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.


End file.
